She's In Love With The Boy
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth's teenage daughter is in love with the boy


**She's In Love With The Boy**

**Summary: Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth's teenage daughter is in love with the boy. Songfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of it's characters other than Katie and Tommy. Nor do I own the song, She's In Love With The Boy by: Trisha Yearwood.**

Katie Christine Booth brushed back a strand of her auburn hair as she leaned back on her elbows as she sat on the porch, waiting for her boyfriend Tommy Alexander to arrive. Her brown eyes widened and sparkled as she saw the Chevy truck pull up. She laughed when she heard him lean on the horn and honk it loudly, knowing that if her father were here, he'd be livid. Standing to her feet, she brushed of the skirt that she wore and ran into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist so he'd lift her up and kissing him passionatly. She lifted a hand and brushed his shaggy, blond hair from his eyes.

_Katie's sittin' on the old front porch_

_Watchin' the chickens peck the ground_

_There ain't a whole lot going on tonight _

_In this one-horse town_

_Over yonder comin' up the road_

_In a beat up Chevy truck_

_Her boyfriend Tommy, he's layin' on the horn_

_Splashin' through the mud and the muck._

Katie's father, Seeley Booth hated his sixteen year old daughter's boyfriend and everything he was. Something about teenage boys only thinking of sports and sex. Katie knew that Tommy was different though. He was so sweet and caring and he made her laugh and feel safe and he was protective of her. He made her feel special. All her father seemed to see though was the fact that her boyfriend was in a band and that he had a tattoo on his forearm. Katie wished it was different. She wished that the two most important men in her life got along. She didn't like the idea of having to go behind her father's back to see Tommy.

_Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick_

_When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick_

_But Katie's young and man, she just don't care _

_She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_And even if they had to run away_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

"You ready for our date?" He asked of her, taking her hand in his. His green eyes sparkled mishieviously, making Katie wonder exactly what her boyfriend had up his sleeve.

She turned to look back at the house. Her mother, Temperance Brennan-Booth had just walked out onto the porch with a seven year old William Booth at her side. She saw the smile curve up her mother's lips and had to smile back. She knew her mother was happy for her and knew that her mother liked Tommy and thought that he was a great kid. It was a relief. She couldn't stand it if both of her parents hated her boyfriend.

Tommy looked torwards the porch and smiled politely, going to his truck and pulling out a toy car and walking over to hand it to William before he stood to his feet once more and smiled at his girlfriend's mother. "Good evening Mrs. Booth." He said softly, giving her a small, friendly smile.

"Good evening Tommy." She said to him, smiling down at him. "You two don't stay out too late, okay?"

He nodded and went back to his truck, watching as Katie ran up to her mother and gave her a hug before running back to his truck and getting in.

The two arrived at the old drive in that was still in DC and parked the truck. The movie was some sort of zombie movie but the teens barely noticed, They were too busy paying attention to one another, wrapping their arms around eachother and kissing and giggling. If Katie had to guess, she'd say that she and Tommy had only watched about half of the movie. After the movie, the two teens headed to the ice cream shop. She was shocked when as they headed out of the little building, sipping their milkshakes, Tommy stopped in his tracks and took her hand in his. She felt something being slipped on her finger and her brown eyes widened when she looked down. Her boyfriend's ring, a little bit too big for a finger, shone on her hand. She let out a tiny gasp and looked up at him for confirmation.

He smiled shyly, suddenly boyish and fell to one knee holding on to one hand. "Katie, I know we are young and alot of people would probably say that we are too young, but I really love you. This doesn't mean we have to get married tomorrow. It's just...a promise. I'm going to get you a real ring as soon as I've saved up for it but believe me when I say that my feelings are real."

A small, choked sob escaped Katie's lips and she embraced him, burying her head into his neck and letting her tears soak it.

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie_

_Parked in the very last row_

_They're too busy holdin' on to one another_

_To even care about the show_

_Later on outside the Tastee Freeze_

_Tommy slips something onto her hand_

_He says my high-school ring will have to do_

_'Til I can find a wedding band_

_Her daddy says, he ain't worth a lick _

_When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick_

_But Katie's young and man, she just don't care _

_She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_And even if they had to run away_

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

She of course said yes to a grinnig, happy Tommy and the two headed back to her house. They got out of the car and snuck up the drive, hoping her father who was now home from work wouldn't catch them. They were past the time that Katie should've been home. Unfortunatly, the porch light turned on and revealed a rather angry looking Seeley Booth. " Katie, go to your room. I'd like to talk to your... boyfriend." He spit out as if it were a curse, glowering at the young man and making him swallow hard and stuff his hands in his pockets as he was pulled into the foyer.

Instead of going up to her room however, Katie was in the arms of her mother, crying into her shoulder. Temperance's eyes flared icily as she glared at her husband. "You're being irrational Seeley. Tommy has given you no reason to not like him. He's never been late bringing Katie home before. He was just distracted for once. He's young. You should remember what that's like." She admonished seriously.

_Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve_

_When they come sneakin' up the walk_

_He says young lady get on up to your room_

_While me and Junior have a talk_

_But mama breaks in, says don't lose your temper_

_It wasn't very long ago_

_When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy_

_Who didn't have a row to hoe_

Seeley's eyes softened as he looked at his wife. "But Bones, they are so young. They cannot possibly be in love." He said negatively.

Bones grinned softly. "She looks at him like I look at you. He looks at her the way you look at me. There is no doubt in my mind that our daughter and Tommy love one another. You know that I am always right." She stated cockily, letting go of her daughter and walking over to her husband, resting her hands on his shoulders and lifting on her toes to kiss him. "If you try to deny them, they _will _find a way to be together even if it means leaving DC." She whispered against his lips

Tommy went over to Katie and took her into his embrace, holding her against his body as they watched everything unfold. He only hoped that Mrs. Booth got through to her husband. The last thing he wanted to do was make Katie choose between her parents and brother and the rest of her family and him.

_My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick_

_When it comes to brains you got the short end of the stick_

_But he was wrong and honey you are too_

_Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

_She's going to marry that boy someday_

After that night, While Seeley Booth didn't immediatly like Tommy, he grew to understand his place in his little girl's life and tried to accept him and neither Temperance, Katie, nor Tommy could ask for more than that.

**End**


End file.
